


As the Leaves Fall

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, married steve and natasha, steve and natasha as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Fall fun! Natasha takes James to visit Steve as he rakes the leaves





	As the Leaves Fall

“Папа!”

Steve turns, rake still in hand, and James waddles up pretty quickly for a little kid, making him smile and drop his tool to scoop him in his arms. “Hey buddy!”

Natasha smiles and makes her way over. “Hey soldier,”

He chuckles as he looks at her. They recently got a small house outside the city, and they only go out occasionally. James was their little miracle, an unexpected blessing neither thought would ever happen. Now they may try again, but until then, they have their little miracle.

“How’s my spider?” He smiles, snuggling his son as he kisses her temple.

She hums, smiling. “Tired. Almost done?”

He smiles. “Just about. Wanna help me buddy?” He kisses his son’s cheek and sets him down.

“I’m helping Мамочка!” He giggles. Steve hums, turning to Natasha, and before he can blink she shoves him back into the pile of leaves, making him yelp. James giggles, beaming at him, and Natasha smirks at him playfully.

“Think that’s funny, huh?” Steve growls playfully, arm hooking around James’ waist and tugging him back, making the redhead squeal and giggle as he falls back with his father. “Папа!” He giggles, wiggling, and Natasha laughs as they toss leaves at each other, Steve being more dramatic but making James’ face light up.

“C’mere,” Steve growls, dragging her down beside him, and she smiles at him as he kisses her deeply, leaves falling around them as James laughs, them snuggling close in the crisp air and enjoying each other’s warmth. 

Translations according to Google Translate (Because that’s really all I have)

Папа - Daddy

Мамочка - Mommy


End file.
